1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved plant transplanting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although a variety of plant transplanting devices are known in the prior art, the same will, in many instances, be found to require the use of relatively large numbers of basic parts, and attendant assembly and handling structures in the nature of hinges and handles and the like, to thus result in unnecessarily complex transplanting devices which are relatively expensive to manufacture and distribute. Of further disadvantage with regard to those of the prior art transplanting devices which do include handles or the like is the fact that the same are specifically designed to project well upwardly of the soil level in the plant pot as, for example, up to and around the plant pot rim to thus detract markedly from the esthetic appearance of the plant, and especially when used with the more highly styled plant pots now in vogue. In addition, the prior art transplanting devices will, in many instances, be found to be limited in utilization to one size and basic shape of plant pot, only, to thus require the manufacture and inventory of unnecessarily large stores of the transplanting devices so as to insure the capability of promptly meeting orders for differently sized transplanting devices for use with differently sized and/or shaped plant pots, and this problem is believed particularly acute as of this writing in view of the current, vastly increased consumer interest in and consumer demand for plants, and accordingly plant pots, of virtually all known types, shapes and sizes. Also, some of the prior art transplanting devices will be seen to be made of materials such as metals which can corrode as a result of continued exposure to the ever-present plant root-ball moisture and/or plant fertilizer solutions to thus markedly impair, if not destroy, the utility thereof and which, in any event, add unnecessary weight to the plant pot to thus render handling and/or hanging thereof more difficult. Too, many of the prior art transplanting devices will be seen to be somewhat bulky to thus result in relatively high distribution and/or storage costs therefor as should be obvious.